memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)
List of unnamed 24th century Starfleet personnel. Antwerp conference victims Several Starfleet personnel were among the twenty-seven individuals killed at the 2372 Antwerp Conference when it was bombed by a Changeling infiltrator. ( ) AR-558 officers These crewmembers were stationed on the planet AR-558 during the Dominion War in 2375. They were ordered to defend the communication array on the planet and lost over 100 of their crewmembers against the Jem'Hadar. ( ) File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 1.jpg|''Played by Brian J. Williams'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 2.jpg|''Played by Denney Pierce'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Argosian lieutenant 'aucdet IX medical technician This medical technician was stationed at the Federation Medical Collection Station on 'aucdet IX in 2365 and was working at a computer terminal while his CO Lieutenant Commander Hester Dealt talked to Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the . ( ) Bajor's admission ceremony flag officers These flag officers attended the abortive ceremony meant to admit Bajor to the Federation in 2373. During Admiral Charlie Whatley's opening statements, he joked that "Welcoming a new planet to the Federation is the happiest assignment an admiral can hope for. Maybe that's why so many of us showed up." Moments later, several of them showed concern when Benjamin Sisko entered the wardroom and collapsed after warning Bajor not to continue. ( ) File:Bajor's admission admiral 1.jpg|Human Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Bajor's admission admiral 2.jpg|Human Rear Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Bajor's admission admiral 3.jpg|Vulcan Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Bajor's admission admiral 4.jpg|Human Admiral (grade uncertain) Played by an unknown actress File:Bajor's admission admiral 5.jpg|Bolian Admiral (grade uncertain) Played by an unknown actor Ba'ku cultural observers Crewman #1 This science division crewman served as an assistant to Lt. Curtis on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was one of the Starfleet officers who was present in the duck blind headquarters which was uncovered by Data. He was also part of the group that was held as "hostages" by the Ba'ku. ( ) Crewman #2 This crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was working on an aft station in the duck blind headquarter shortly before Data uncovered this. ( ) Crewman #3 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) Crewman #4 This operations division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) Crewman #5 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when it was uncovered by Data. ( ) Bonestell Recreation Facility customers Cardassian border conflict away team This away team was tasked with defending a Federation outpost under attack by Cardassians. It consisted of then-Lieutenant Kathryn Janeway, a commanding officer, and an ensign, among others. They had been fighting the same Cardassians for three days when they heard a moaning sound and realized it was a wounded enemy combatant. The commanding officer, hearing the man's suffering, ordered Janeway and an ensign to bring him to their camp. They did so, and the man lived. They also managed to secure the outpost three days later. Starfleet Command decorated them all for their actions. In 2374, Janeway told Seven of Nine this story to illustrate that having compassion on your enemies was part of being Human. ( ) }} Chakotay's first captain This captain was the commanding officer of a Federation starship assigned to make first contact with the Tarkannans. The ship was also Chakotay's first assignment out of Starfleet Academy. In the prelude to the scheduled first contact, Chakotay envied the Captain's role in the endeavor that he pestered the Captain before being allowed to join the diplomatic team. ( ) }} Hanson's aide This female command division officer brought Admiral J.P. Hanson reports on PADDs during his communication with the Enterprise-D in 2367. ( ) Junior lieutenant This female junior lieutenant attended a reception, held for Captain Stadius, aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. According to Julian Bashir, who had a flirt with her, she was a poor substitute for Jadzia Dax. ( ) }} Lalo captain This captain experienced the Manheim Effect while commanding the freighter , describing it as a hiccup in their 2364 communication with the . ( ) }} Officer Exchange Program officers These three sciences division officers were part of the Officer Exchange Program in 2365. Along with Ensign Mendon they were beamed aboard the from Starbase 179 and assigned to their quarters by Lieutenant . ( ) Officers in Data's memory This two Starfleet officers of the command division and sciences division appeared as one of the images of Lieutenant Commander Data's memory during a psychotronic stability examination in 2365. The two can be seen kissing. ( ) Picard's afterlife voices These voices of Starfleet officers spoke to Captain Jean-Luc Picard during his afterlife experience with Q in 2369. A female voice asked him "Why Jean-Luc? Why did you do it?" and another female voice said "Captain, there are still people down there. We can't abandon." A male voice said "There must be some other way captain, some other choice than firing on us." and another male voice said "Lieutenant Picard to the bridge". According to Q, Picard was responsible for their deaths during his career. ( ) Prometheus boarding party These two Starfleet security officers were beamed aboard the in 2374 after a trio of Romulan warbirds was defeated to retake the ship from Romulan hands. Armed with compression phaser rifles they were directly beamed on the bridge where they were greeted by the EMH Mark II and The Doctor; they were greeted by the latter: "Welcome to the Prometheus, gentlemen. It's about time." ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} Rear admiral This rear admiral accompanied Fleet Admiral Shanthi aboard the from Starbase 234 to discuss matters pertaining to the Klingon Civil War in early 2368. ( ) Rogers' foster parents Amanda Rogers' adoptive parents were her guardians after her biological mother and father were killed by a tornado while living in Topeka, Kansas. They served in Starfleet as marine biologists. ( ) }} Security officers 1 These two Starfleet officers traveled to New Orleans in 2372 to perform a blood screening on Joseph Sisko. Sisko, who refused to do this, was up to be arrested. Jake contacted his father who immediately appeared. The head officer, a lieutenant jg, explained that he was just following Sisko's orders. Joseph Sisko became angry and told these two "vampires" to sit down and take a menu or leave his restaurant. ( ) Sisko's transport captain This Starfleet captain commanded a starship, which transported Benjamin Sisko and his son to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) }} Starbase brig guard This brig guard served at the starbase where Michael Eddington was incarcerated in 2373. ( ) Starbase 375 officer This communications officer stationed as Starbase 375 gave the permission to dock at Bay 11, following the return of Captain Sisko from his mission aboard a confiscated Jem'Hadar attack ship. He then informed Sisko that Admiral Ross requested that they beam directly to his conference room for a debriefing. ( ) Tellarite helmsman Transport captain In 2369 this Starfleet captain was transporting the Federation ambassadors Taxco, Vadosia, Lojal, and Lwaxana Troi to Deep Space 9. According to Taxco, Vadosia was bothering the captain every hour with new suggestions on how to run his ship. According to Vadosia, the captain welcomed his suggestions. ( ) }} Transport pilot This male Starfleet ensign contacted the Enterprise-D in 2365 and informed them that he transported a VIP guest aboard his shuttle. He was then interrupted by his VIP guest, Lwaxana Troi of Betazed. ( ) Uhnari's former commanding officer This commanding officer oversaw personnel on Deriben V, including Aquiel Uhnari. In 2369, he described her to William T. Riker as " argumentative, quick to take offence". He transferred her to Relay Station 47 to get her out of their way. This lent credibility to the possibility of Uhnari having murdered Keith Rocha, her co-worker at the relay station. ( ) }} Venture captain The captain of the was a friend of Benjamin Sisko's. In 2372, he commanded the Venture to Deep Space 9 after it was attacked by the Klingon Empire. Sisko later offered to contact the captain to see if he could find Worf a position on the Venture. ( ) }} Vigo's father Jason Vigo's father was responsible for impregnating Miranda Vigo. As of 2370, all Jason knew was that he had been in Starfleet prior to 2347. ( ) }} Vulcan admiral This Vulcan admiral decorated Jadzia Dax following her first assignment. She began to tell Kira Nerys about the presentation ceremony while under the influence of the energy matrix from the Saltah'na energy spheres in 2369 until Kira interrupted her. ( ) }} Vulcan officers These two Vulcan officers visited Joseph Sisko's Creole Kitchen on Earth in 2375 when Benjamin Sisko returned from hospital after an assassin attacked him. ( ) Wedding band These eight members of Starfleet attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in Alaska in 2379. They served as the wedding band and played the music for Data during his performance of "Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin. ( ) Spencer Wright, Katja Rieckermann, David Senescu, Noriko Olling, Marcus Eley, and two unknown performers. }} File:Wedding band member 1.jpg|Piano player Played by Noriko Olling File:Wedding band member 2.jpg|Bass player Played by Spencer Wright File:Wedding band member 3.jpg|Trumpet player Played by David Senescu File:Wedding band member 4.jpg|Trumpet player Played by an unknown actor File:Wedding band member 5.jpg|Oboe player Played by Marcus Eley File:Wedding band member 6.jpg|Saxophone player Played by Katja Rieckermann File:Wedding band member 7.jpg|Drummer Played by an unknown actor File:Wedding band member 8.jpg|Guitarist Played by Chris Eves Wedding guest This Starfleet officer attended the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in 2379. ( ) Whatley's aide This captain served as Admiral Charlie Whatley's aide during his visit to Deep Space 9 for Bajor's admission into the Federation in 2373. Upon arriving at DS9, and determining that Captain Benjamin Sisko was on Bajor, Whatley and his aide beamed down to the planet's subsurface to view the recently discovered city of B'hala. He was later at the signing ceremony when it was interrupted by Sisko, notifying the officials present that Bajor should not join the Federation at that time. The aide was then instructed by Whatley to get Sisko to the Infirmary. ( ) Other unnamed personnel The following articles also have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: * Ajilon Prime personnel * [[Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel|Unnamed USS Defiant (NX-74205)/Deep Space 9 personnel]] * [[Enterprise-D unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] * [[Horatio unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Horatio personnel]] * [[Pegasus unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Pegasus personnel]] * Relva VII inhabitants * [[Saratoga 31911 unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Saratoga personnel]] * Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel * Unnamed Starfleet Headquarters personnel * Unnamed Starfleet Intelligence personnel ** Section 31 personnel * [[Tripoli unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Tripoli personnel]] * [[Tsiolkovsky unnamed 000|Unnamed SS Tsiolkovsky personnel]] * [[Voyager unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] * [[Wellington unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Wellington personnel]] * [[Zhukov unnamed 000|Unnamed USS Zhukov personnel]] * Illusory Starfleet personnel de:Weitere Angehörige der Sternenflotte (24. Jahrhundert) fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (24ème siècle) nl:Naamloos Starfleet personeel (24e eeuw) Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Bolians Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)